kakuriyofandomcom-20200213-history
Akatsuki
|gender = Male |species = Tsuchigumo |hair = Red |eye = Red |status = Alive |relatives = Suzuran (Younger sister) |light_novel_debut = Light Novel Volume 1 |manga_debut = Vol. 1, Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = |Voice Eng = Orion Pitts }} Akatsuki (暁) is one of the supporting characters of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series. He serves as the front desk manager of Tenjin-ya. He is the older brother of Suzuran. Appearance His normal appearance is as a young man. His hair and eyes are a reddish brown. Six tan-colored diamonds, separated into two sets with a gap in the middle, crown his forehead. He has split bangs and keeps his hair pulled back into a high pontytail, which he ties with a length of long white cord. Akatsuki’s ayakashi form is the youkai tsuchigumo, or earth spider. The size of this form becomes much larger than a human. While he appears to have the same height as Suzuran in her earth spider form, his body and legs are much thicker than his sister's. His body is a light purple with black markings. His legs are a more brilliant purple. His underbelly is black. His pincers are brown with black. His eyes are the same as Suzuran's: a tangerine color. Uniquely, he also appears to have something close to a scattering of black freckles around his eyes. When Akatsuki loses his spiritual energy, however, his earth spider form shrinks. He becomes small enough to fit under a human's arm. His legs remain a brilliant purple and his head a light purple. Meanwhile the color on his body reverses: his body is black with a light purple marking. This particular marking vaguely resembles a (non-threatening) skull.Episode 4 Personality Akatsuki shows a rough tone is behavior and is liable up to the head, but he is meddlesome person in the in facing seriously in everything. History Akatsuki and his sister, Suzuran, are ayakashi from the Apparent Realm. Their family was killed by humans when they were still quite young. They ended up wandering throughout Japan looking for somewhere safe to live. Holding a grudge against humans and needing to protect Suzuran, Akatsuki would attack humans. These fights also led to his increasing spiritual energy and strength. Regardless, Shiro Tsubaki defeated Akatsuki with ease when they first met. Shiro took the siblings home with him and allowed them to stay by his side—so long as they signed a contract with him. Suzuran was quick to enjoy Shiro’s company and signed immediately. Akatsuki remained mistrustful but, before he signed, he followed the terms of the contract which involved simple household chores and general domestication. In the end, Akatsuki warmed up to Shiro and this new life and signed the contract. Thus, Akatsuki, Suzuran, and Shiro lived peacefully together in the Apparent Realm. Until one day Shiro took the siblings to a shrine, told them to go and live in the Hidden Realm, and tore up the contract in front of them. No doubt feeling betrayed, Akatsuki demanded a reason, but it is unclear if one was ever given. Akatsuki and Suzuran were taken in, at Shiro’s request, by Ōdanna, who brought them to the Hidden Realm and to Tenjin-ya. It was not long after Akatsuki began as a trainee at Tenjin-ya that Shiro began racking up his horrendous debt with unsightly performances. The sight of it bothered Akatsuki bad enough that he felt like running away. Akatsuki remained, however, and went on to become the front desk manager.Episode 5 Plot Powers & Abilities Relationships Aoi Tsubaki He rejects the idea of Aoi opening up a eatery. However, he realised Aoi is different than her grandfather, Shiro. Aoi and Akatsuki are becoming a friend after making a dumplings for his sister, Suzuran and support other staffs from Tenjin-ya. Suzuran Shirō Tsubaki On their first meeting, Shirō knocks out Akatsuki, who bumps into a tree, and steps on him. Carrying him on his back, he finds Suzuran in a wooden house and takes the siblings in. The two sign a contract to become Shirō's workers. Serving Shirō, Akatsuki and Suzuran do house chores in exchange for a safe place to stay in. Akatsuki's cooking had a sweet and plain flavor, contradicting Shirō's taste, strong and salty flavors. Ōdanna Akatsuki and his sister Suzuran are taken in by Ōdanna to work at Tenjin-ya. He begins his training and later becomes the front desk manager. Hatori Hideyoshi Ginji Oryō Trivia * '''暁, '''the Japanese words for Akatsuki means Dawn in English. * The siblings Akatsuki and Suzuran are voiced by Yuuma Uchida and Maaya Uchida, who are also siblings. Akatsuki is Suzuran's older brother while Yuuma is Maaya's younger brother. * Akatsuki and Suzuran share a character song, Toki no Suna. It was used as the ending theme for the fifth episode. * Akatsuki is left-handed. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yokai Category:Tenjin-ya Employee